User talk:162.72.117.100
Vandalism Please do not remove content from RuneScape Classic Wiki pages. It is considered vandalism. If you would like to experiment, please use the sandbox. Thank you. 10:52, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :What "vandalism" are you specifically referring to? Without reference, I'll just have to guess. :If you're referring to the fountain page, than it is you who is removing worthwhile content. Review the edits. As I've said in all those reverts to your edits, the picture you added is A.) Unnecessary, considering there is already a fountain graphic on that small page, and B.) Taken from a terrible camera angle. :As for your revert to my edit on Manual:Herblaw, my edit was to revert a previous edit which diverted it from the verbatim text. 1.) The original source really did spell it "ingrediants", which is why the tags are there. View the source document for yourself. link 2.) The tables are unnecessarily large and my edit does not change their presentation one bit. My edit decreased their page size, which increases loading speed. 3.) 207.255.218.229 changed the text from its verbatim text to the proper spelling. I corrected his/her mistake, and you reverted my edit. So, you vandalized the wiki. 4.) It obviously wasn't clear enough that this page was taken directly from Jagex rather than being the wiki's comprehensive guide. You did a disservice by removing my header notification. Other such notifications should be made on every article from the original Jagex Manual. 5.) You did it again by removing this picture link from the verbatim page. It may not yet be on the wiki, so you should have put it in no-wiki tags. By removing it, you diverted from the verbatim article again. 6.) I don't even know where that edit near the bottom to |daggers]] came from, considering all I did was hit Undo to his edit. If you check the source on all previous edits to that page, you'll see I made no change to it, so IDK why the wiki says it was adjusted. I talked with IP83 last February about it on the RS3 wiki and I believe it has something to do with logged out users using the source editor. Some of those random changes don't even show up in Show Changes before an edit is made. When I revert your edit, in which you incorrectly stated that the article is now a verbatim copy, the only part I won't revert is |dagger]]s near the bottom. :Or maybe you're referring to me removing the unnecessary FeaturedArticleNotice. It was over 5 years ago and that article has been adjusted significantly during that time. The notice is completely irrelevant to how the article is currently presented. And the notice itself is unnecessary anyway. It provides nothing to the actual content or the reader. If you want a list of featured articles, add it to Category:Featured articles. :I could point to you with Assume Good Faith and Don't Be A Dick, but you already know them. You're no different on this wiki than you are on the RS3 one. You're not a team player. You talk down to other editors rather than talking with them. You think your edits are superior to others just because they made them. You are prejudice to those who choose not to register accounts. You target people rather than focusing on edits to the content. For this, you could use a good kick in your complacency on this wiki and the other. And don't talk down to me about using the sandbox considering your recent "test" edit. Lastly, now that we're talking, please learn to use the "minor edit" function properly. It's intended for making minor adjustments or fixes to the page. It's not for significant page edits like adding or removing actual article content. :Now, get over yourself and put your focus on the real point of this wiki: creating a comprehensive, easy to follow guide on RuneScape Classic. And make sure you do the same on the RS3 wiki. :P.S. And don't think I didn't notice that you had to privately ask your buddy from RS3 wiki - who had otherwise abandoned this wiki - to give you sysop here, undoubtedly to block me specifically, or protect the page, or shield the light from your abuse to people and vandalism to the wikis. 06:15, January 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Ha, what do we have here. I probably shouldn't bother replying to some of the paragraphs which aren't relevant at all, so I'll try to be brief. ::I reverted the manual page because I don't think it should be tampered with, and it doesn't need a special warning about how it's not a good guide - it's already in a different namespace and has a notice. Yes, the table formatting is horrible, but fixing it is a waste of time. Your detailed analysis will help me in restoring it as close to the original as possible - thank you. ::I re-added the Featured Article notice on Demon Slayer, because it reflected the previous status of the article. It was out of view at the very bottom of the page so it wasn't hurting anything, but if you really want it removed, so be it. There are probably other notices like that elsewhere, go try to find them. ::Now, the fountain. The fountain is why I posted my message above. I strongly believe that both pictures should be used. Perhaps the larger, more detailed one that I tried to add isn't superior to a gif from a better angle, but I don't understand why we can't have both on the page - even if it's a small one. I don't see how adding a picture is "removing worthwhile content". Help me out and back your point up a bit more? ::The last three paragraphs contain slander mixed with a mild case of paranoia. I'll pretend I didn't see that. 09:54, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :::Hi, since the IP address person decided I should be involved, I've left my views on this, um, discussion on my talk page. It's worth noting that I added the archived manual and the various pictures of fountains. Stormy (talk) 05:27, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :::Hey everyone, just my reaction, since IP address person decided to post on the talkpages of all admins. As far as I remember I might have appointed some lower rolls somewhere over 4 years ago. Probably Cook Me Plox added admins to manage the wiki, most of us are playing on-and-off. I can imagine your opinion on the Fountain page, but I don't think it would be worth it to get all admins to this discussion. I saw you did some nice additions of content, which is the work we all like, of course. With such issues as changing tables etc. I'd personally keep touch with some other users and make some combined decisions. As far as I can see, you didn't leave any message on his talkpage or whatsoever. Sometimes changes are needed, indeed, but we revert them because we don't understand them or mistake them for being useless. Now, you're overreacting. Probably with some talking on the talkpages this might have sorted out, too. -- 18:52, January 23, 2016 (UTC)